


at the theatre

by weegee1204



Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: Roman and Janus have a pre-show conversation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	at the theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge!](https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge)

There's something about the sound of a full-scale orchestra warming up that always makes Roman feel like he’s about to vomit.

“It’s a Pavlovian thing,” Janus tells him quietly when he shares that fact, just loud enough to be heard over the tuning of the strings section. “It always happens right before you go on stage, so you relate it to feeling anxious.”

Roman nodded and blew out a forceful breath. Janus raised an eyebrow.

“Nervous?”

“Is it obvious?”

The amused smirk on his boyfriend’s face told Roman everything he needs to know. “For an actor, you’re horrible at hiding your stage fright.”

He reached over and grasped Roman’s hand, squeezing it once when he feels that it’s shaking. Roman gave him a sheepish smile.

“I just want everything to go well.”

“Everything will go perfectly,” Janus assured him. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss on Roman’s cheek. Then he leant in towards Roman’s ear to whisper, “And if it doesn’t, I’ll get up in the booth and Phantom of the Opera this bitch.”

Roman snorted, loud enough to draw the attention of several people around them. “You and me both.”

Even in the dim light of the theatre, he can see the fondness in Janus’ eyes; but before he could call it out the lights flickered three times, indicating to the audience that the show was about to begin.

Roman could help fidgeting in his seat as the pre-show announcements came on over the speaker. He bent and twisted the show program in his hands.

“It’s weird being on this side of the stage,” he told Janus in a hushed voice as the curtain went up. “I’m not used to it.”

Janus smirked again. “I can tell—” 

Their conversation is interrupted by the loud shushing of a man behind them. Roman, for his part, looked appropriately chagrined. Janus turned around to give the man a blank faced yet scathing look, staring at him unblinking for several seconds before turning around again.

“He is right, though, your audience etiquette is atrocious,” he murmured to Roman. Roman giggled for just a second, ignoring the shushing of the man behind them again— 

Until his eyes caught a glimpse of movement on the stage. As if they were magnetized, Roman and Janus felt their gazes pulled upwards. And neither of them could’ve made another noise if they’d tried.

Because there he was.

Virgil stood on the stage, head held high in the way he could only ever accomplish when he danced. His arms were outstretched, his legs perfectly positioned in the starting pose he’d practiced hundreds of times. It was almost disorienting to see him stand so tall, to see his head so high. His normal grungy middle-school-emo makeup was replaced with a delicate spider web of blue and silver and black faintly traced across his face, highlighting his cheekbones and his dark, dark eyes. His outfit— a simple leotard which Janus and Roman had spent hours altering, painstakingly sewing sparkling details into it for days leading up to Virgil’s performance— gave him the air of some sort of ice prince, one who could sharpen himself to a frost-bitten tip as quickly as he could melt himself into water and disappear before your eyes.

And then he started to _move_.

And if Janus and Roman weren’t absolutely enraptured by him already, they sure as _shit_ were now.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [olliedollie1204!](olliedollie1204.tumblr.com)


End file.
